Whisper
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the games, he often refers to himself as the player's Yo-kai butler, offering them advice and assistance wherever and whenever possible or necessary. Biology Whisper is a cartoony marshmallow-like white ghost with a curved black mask-like mark connecting his eyes. He has purple lips with the upper one vaguely resembling a mustache, a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows. As shown in the anime, his insides, specifically his mouth and throat, are purple. Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off as sounding arrogant. As the Yo-kai Whisper, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about Yo-kai, yet often finds himself hastily checking the Yo-kai Encyclopedia when confronted by one, but in the manga he seems to know everything about Yo-kai. He enjoys lecturing those around him, and Whisper's tone of voice ranges from low to high, as well as deep to flat, sometimes within the same sentence, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He frequently says ''"Whis~" in the Japanese versions as his verbal tic. He also says this in the Buchinyan cutscene in Yo-kai Watch 2. In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt but even more incompetent and oblivious personality, a frequent use of biting sarcasm, and a tendency to insult others at the first chance he has; the anime also shows that he frequently doubts or outright rejects the possibility that a Yo-kai is behind strange events and claims Nate has a bad habit of blaming Yo-kai for everything, despite Nate's suspicions almost always being correct. Contrarily, in the games and manga, Whisper is usually the first to suspect a Yo-kai's involvement and is generally a much more capable and intelligent character - even though the second game shows him relying on his Yo-kai Pad a lot, which is a trait from the anime that crossed over into the video games. After a freak accident with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in the anime, Nate can access or change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand into Whisper's mouth. He can also go through walls, doors and other certain objects, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses it to follow the player when they go through revolving doors and such, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. His powers as Nonuttin/Whispocrates are still present, but he uses a Yo-kai Pad he considers precious to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing this power. In ''Yo-kai are Real'', he somehow summoned a swarm of bugs and called them away just as fast, though the latter was done via a giant fart, which was only displayed in that instance and never shown again. He can also tear off and grow back any of his body parts at will, though this first happened in [[EP130|''Tomnyan Appears! Let's Get the Yo-kai Watch Dream!]]. Game data Forms Stats Yo-kai Watch Busters Moveset |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Whisper jacks up on a foe, greatly reducing their DEF.}} ||-|One column and one far row|Emits a noxious green gas that has a chance to greatly reduce DEF.}} ||||All are more susceptible to receive critical hits.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Whisper-Ranger Strong against: Wind Weak against: Earth Busters skill: Know-it-all (知ったかぶり) User and allies get a bigger critical hit rate. Moves started with: Moves that can be learned: Trivia *Whisper is voiced by Joey D'Auria in the English dub. He uses as the inspiration for Whisper's voice.https://twitter.com/JoeyDAuria/status/881574110224031744 *Whisper, despite being in the anime for almost all of the episodes, has never given Nate his Yo-kai Medal. *In Yo-kai Watch 2, Whisper will get upset if you select any Travel Companion other than him. He still does this if you select Buchinyan. *In the manga, Gargaros mentioned that Whisper tastes like rubber. *Whisper's first playable appearance was in Yo-kai Watch Busters. **Whisper can be befriended to the player's party in Yo-kai Watch 3 through a side-quest. * In the Arabic version, Whisper was never been called a ghost but he was called "Faza'a" or scaring person in Arabic. More like a scarecrow doll instead. Name Origin *Whisper's name is the same as the English word whisper, which could be a play off of the term ghost whisperer, a person who can communicate with spirits and the nonliving, or in this case Yo-kai. It could also be based on "wisp", the shape of his head comb and body, or the ghostly phenomenon "will-o'-the-wisp." **"Shittakaburi" literally means "know-it-all". *While the English version of Whisper never says his Japanese verbal tic in the anime's English dub or the first game, the tic still appears during the QR Code screen prompts on the Yo-kai Watch Official YouTube channel. He also keeps it in the Toonami Asia dub, as well as the cutscene that creates Buchinyan. **Whisper's verbal tic was also not removed from the graffiti in the Nocturne Hospital in the English version. Related Yo-kai *Whispocrates *Whismellowman *Whisper Komei *Whisbaba *Whislion In other languages *Japanese: ウィスパー Whisupā *Spanish: Whisper *French: Whisper *German: Whisper *Italian: Whisper *Portuguese: Whisper *Korean: 위스퍼 Wiseupeo *Chinese: 威斯帕 *Arabic: ويسبر References fr:Whisper de:Whisper Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team